The Mile High Club Sherlock Fanfic SHORT for Agnes and Snave
by NatNatMidwinter
Summary: You have been appointed as a stewardess aboard Mr Holmes flight to central Europe. Your job- to please him in EVERY way he asks.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The T/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"une of Sherlock Holmes/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"./spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/strong/span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Baker Street /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"was alive with music on the even/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"ing of July 24/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"th/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;". The sun /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"still blazed over/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" the streets of London/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" at 6pm/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"and/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" a cheerful tune echoed from the window of number 221b. In the window a tall,/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" curly haired man stood with his violin balanced on his shoulder under his chin. Sherlock Holmes was something of a perfectionist when it came to the violin. He would practise for sometimes, days on end without a word to anyone. Except now he had no-one. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"John Watson, his companion, had recently left and married a fellow GP, Mary Morstan. Holmes always put on a brave face in front of his peers, though deep in that sometimes cold heart of his, he missed the comfort of someone around him. His missed someone hearing his tune./spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Pursuing her way along Baker Street was a sophisticated lady who went by the name Agnes. She had recently moved to London and found herself wanting some company. Agnes was Detective Inspector Lestrade/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"s /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"personal assistant at Scotland Yard and was on her way to the flat to inform Sherlock of an exciting new case that had baffled all of the police officers and inspectors at the yard. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Her heels clicked at she made her way closer to the door. Sherlock looked down onto the street and stopped playing. 'Another one' he thought to himself as /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"the familiar face knocked/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" on his door 3 times. Mrs Hudson, Sherlock's landlady slash housekeeper opened the door and allowed Agnes in./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""Is Mr Holmes about at all?" She asked, her voice soft and elegant. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""Up the stairs dear" Mrs Hudson replied with a warm smile. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Agnes removed her jacket and made her way up the stairs, being greeted with the returning sound of music. She lurked in the doorway for a few moments, watching him, analysing him, and admiring him, as he continued his melody. "That's beautiful" She interrupted him./spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""Something I've been composing for a couple of days now. /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"It's almost complete I just…" Sherlock stopped playing and turned around to face the lady stood in his door. He was stunned by her beautiful appearance./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The way her hair fell gracefully over her shoulder. The way her dress showed her curves perfectly./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Speechless and slightly concerned for himself as a new and overpowering feeling ran through his veins causing his heart to pound against his chest. /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"He needed her./spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Agnes too was stunned. Her eyes widened slightly as he turned to her. He was more handsome then she had imagined./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" They had met /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"several times /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"before at Scotland Yard but she had never looked at him like this before. Noticing his every feature./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" The way his perfect curls hung over his forehead. The way the light/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"coming in through the window/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" illuminated him, making him seem like an angel fallen from the heavens. She was fascinated by his eyes though. The universe danced and dazzled through them, multiple colours lapped at his pupil, the way the sea would lap at the sand./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" She needed him./spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"The pair stood in silence for a moment, baffled by their feelings growing stronger in their stomachs./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Sherlock put his violin and bow down onto his chair/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" and walked slowly over to her. Agnes's breathing hitched a little. His hand raised to her cheek before his thumb gently brushed over the corner of her lips. Her eyes closed instantly at his touch. "You had a little bit of toothpaste there" His deep voice whispered quietly. Her cheeks flushed deep shade /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"pink/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" causing him to smirk. /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Sherlock for some reason couldn't move his hand away as if it was glued to her cheek. Agnes relaxed more under his touch, moving closer to him. Sherlock looked down at her, their eyes locked deeply into each other's. Without a moment's hesitation, he lent in and pressed his soft lips against hers, fluttering his eyelids shut./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" Her eyes widened before slowly fluttering shut too as she kissed him back. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Was this too sudden for her? For him? What was happening? Neither of them could explai/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"n it. They hadn't long known each other/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;", they knew nothing about it each yet they couldn't keep their hands off of one another. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Agnes dropped her back onto the floor, wrapping her arms around Sherlock's neck pushing herself closer to him. Sherlock pulled her closer, sliding his hands round her waist. The two were inseparable. Their lips locked together becoming more and more desperate for each other. Sherlock pulled her with him walking backwards toward his bedroom, their lips constantly together. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Sherlock played with the zip at the back of the dr/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"ess as she tore his shirt from his torso in one fluid motion sending buttons flying in each and every direction. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"He flicked the straps off of her shoulder and slowly slid his hands down her body, exploring her figure as he nudged the dress down. Once removed, Sherlock grabbed Agnes and pushed her gently down onto the bed. He stood dominating over her. His eyes, dark /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"with lust. /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"He climbed on top of her, capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. His trousers tighten more due to the growing erection in his pants./spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Agnes slipped her hand in between their bodies to Sherlock's belt tugging it undone before throwing it across the /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"room. As she undid his trousers he moaned softly against her lips in relief. One of his hands slid round to her already arched back whilst the other stroked down her side. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Sherlock unhooked her bra pulling it off quickly chucking aside before attacking her breasts with his mouth, his tongue and lips roaming over her hardened nipples. He hooked his finger around the elastic strap of her underwear and pulled her pants off in a quick motion as she pushed his trousers and pants down quickly. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"He peppered her body in sweet kisses as he worked his way down her torso. /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"She bit her lip smirking to herself before gasping as Sherlock licked over her heat. /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"He flickered his tongue against her womanhood as he slid a finger into her. Agnes gripped the bed sheets moaning aloud. "Oh Sherlock!" she mumbled hoarsely./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" He continued to please her for a few moments, thrusting his finger into her a few times before adding another thrusting them faster. She felt a weird and tingly sensation build in her stomach. Sherlock pulled away, licking over his fingers. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"He took his cock in his hand and stroked himself a few times, making himself harder. Sherlock leant back over her body placing himself at her entrance. He entered her slowly stopping when he was just half way in, giving Agnes time to adjust to his size. Her eyes were tightly shut, her mouth /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"open with no words or sounds escaping/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" as he pushed the remained of his length into her. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Once again Sherlock plummeted his lips against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth twirling and dancing it with hers as he began to move his hips up to hers. Sherlock's movements were slow, sweet and sensitive at first, until the animal inside him was released and his movements/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" became more /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"ferocious./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Their hips moved in time with each other. Agnes moaned loudly to the rhythm of their bodies./spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"Sherlock cupped her right breast, squeezing gently between his long fingers. Agnes ran her fingers through Sherlock's her making him groan in pleasure, her eyes still tightly closed. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""Look at me. Please" Sherlock panted /spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"stroking/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" her cheek with the back of his hand as he continued to pound into her/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;". She opened her eyes looking into his as they continued to rock together. His tip hit her core on continuous thrusts, driving both Agnes and Sherlock closer to their climax. /spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"He then turned his movements deep and slow but still tho/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"rough/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;", grinding against her. After a few more thrusts, screams echoed around the room as their orgasms collided together hard. Sherlock collapsed on top/spanspan class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" of Agnes./spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 11px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #222222; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 18px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 5px 2px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;"span class="TextRun SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;""You have another case" panted Agnes./spanspan class="EOP SCX138327799" style="outline: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
